Lynn’s Losing Streak
by Batdude365
Summary: Lynn cant beat Lincoln at Smash Brothers, then things start to get out of hand.
1. chapter 1

[The episode starts with Lincoln playing "Super Smash Bros. for Wii U" on the living room couch.]

 **Lincoln:** Yeah! Another victory for the Linc! And to think I was almost KO'd at the last second.

[Enter Lynn.]

 **Lynn:** Hey, bro! Whatcha playin'?

 **Lincoln:** Just playing some Smash Brothers.

 **Lynn:** Can I play? I've got nothing else to do since basketball season's over.

 **Lincoln:** Sure. Why not? Go ahead and grab a controller.

 **Lynn:** Alright. [goes off to do so and comes back with a Wii U Pro Controller] Got my controller! [sits down next to Lincoln] So, what's next?

 **Lincoln:** Just go ahead and type in your name, pick a character, and we'll be all set.

 **Lynn:** Hmm-mmm. First it's the name... [types in her name] _Lynn_... [presses "OK"] Now, to pick a character.

 **Lincoln:** I picked the orange plumber.

 **Lynn:** Then, I'll be the red one, then. Y'know, since red's... kinda my thing. [picks Mario from the roster]

 **Lincoln:** Ready?

 **Lynn:** Ready. [pushes the start button]

[Cut immediately to the winning screen, where Lincoln beat Lynn.]

 **Lynn:** Good game, bro. Good game. But, I bet I can beat you in the next match.

 **Lincoln:** I highly doubt that, since I've pretty much _mastered_ this game.

 **Lynn:** We'll see about that, when I break out this boxer on you [chooses Little Mac] and be pounding you for days.

 **Lincoln:** I think he has a red costume too.

 **Lynn:** Alright, then. [chooses the red skin for Little Mac]

 **Lincoln:** And I'm still sticking with the plumber.

[Lynn presses start, and cut immediately to the winning screen, where Lincoln beat Lynn again. Lincoln chuckles at this.]

 **Lynn:** Dang it! How was _I_ supposed to know the boxer had pathetic recoveries?!

 **Lincoln:** _Yeah_... Face it, Lynn. You won't be beating me anytime soon.

 **Lynn:** You know what? Why don't _you_ pick someone other than that dumb plumber?

 **Lincoln:** Alright, alright. I'll be... [picks Charizard] the dragon.

 **Lynn:** And I'm gonna be that blue dog. [picks Lucario and presses start]

[Cut immediately to LIncoln beating Lynn once more, with Lynn laying on the couch upside down with a scowl.]

 **Lynn:** Lincoln?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah?

 **Lynn:** You see... It's not that I'm mad, it's just... I'm pretty freakin' angry. For some reason, the boxer, plumber, and dog all suck.

 **Lincoln:** Eh. I'm gonna choose the gorilla. [picks Donkey Kong]

 **Lynn:** Me too. [picks DK as well]

 **Lincoln:** What?

 **Lynn:** Come on. I know for sure, I'm gonna beat you this time. [presses start]

[Lincoln beats Lynn again, and Lynn is seen banging her head against the coffee table.]

 **Lincoln:** Uh, Lynn, are you OK?

 **Lynn:** [rises up with a psychotic grin] OK?! What makes you think I'm not OK?!

 **Lincoln:** Really?

 **Lynn:** No, I'm not OK! The only reason _you_ keep winning is because you have the big controller [points to the Wii U GamePad in Lincoln's lap] with a TV screen, while I'm stuck with this tiny controller and have to look at the actual TV screen, and I can't even see that well-

 **Lincoln:** You wanna switch controllers? Let's switch controllers, then. [does just that with Lynn]

 **Lynn:** I'm gonna be... this one. [picks Luigi]

 **Lincoln:** Wait a minute! You can't do that!

 **Lynn:** [arrogantly] What?

 **Lincoln:** You can't choose my main.

 **Lynn:** Well, I already did. So, what are you gonna do about it?

 **Lincoln:** [sighs] Guess I'll be the karate guy, then. [picks Ryu]

[Lincoln beats Lynn once more, while the latter stares aggravatedly at him.]

 **Lynn:** [screams and tosses the controllers across the room] I hate this freaking game! [flips the couch over] No matter what I do, I'll never win, and everyone I play as sucks hard! [grabs Lincoln by the collar] Let's see how good you're at the game in real life! [about to punch Lincoln]

 **Lincoln:** Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, Lynn. [breaks free from her grasp] I know someone you can definitely beat at this game.

 **Lynn:** What are you waiting for? Bring them here.

[Cut to a few moments later, where Lincoln comes back with Lily in his hands, and sets her on the couch next to Lynn.]

 **Lincoln:** There we go. Now, Lily can play with you. Have fun. [heads off]

 **Lynn:** Alright, Lily. So, you just type in your name and pick a character. But, it doesn't matter which one you choose, because... [pats Lily's head] Oh, you're so cute, but I'm gonna destroy you.

[Lily types in her name and picks Kirby.]

 **Lynn:** Ready?

[Lily nods yes.]

 **Lynn:** Let's go. [presses start]

[Cut to the winning screen, where Lily has beaten Lynn. Lynn stares at the screen in pure shock and bewilderment. She looks at Lily, who coos in response.]

 **Lynn:** [livid] What?! I can't believe I lost to a baby! Oh my god, I'm so [growls] MAD!

 **Lincoln:** Wow. That's pretty bad when you can't even beat _Lily_ of all people.

[Lynn breaks the coffee table in half with her fist, and starts tearing up everything in the room, while screaming her head off.]

 **Lincoln:** Whoa, Lynn. Just calm down, sis.

[Lynn gets all up in Lincoln's face after he says this, with hot air from her nose puffing into his face.]

 **Lincoln:** [nervous] I think I'll just grab Lily and... You do you. [gets Lily] Come on, Lily! Let's am-scray! [dashes upstairs]

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Aftermath

[Cut to later, when Lynn in the far corner of her room in a fetal position with a traumatized expression.]

 **Lynn:** [terrified] I lost. I lost to a baby. To a baby. [thinks about it more] _To a baby_... [repeats it as she paces around the room]

[Cut to the next day, when Lincoln and the others get back home.]

 **Lincoln:** [opens the door and exclaims] Oh... Dear... God!

[Pan across the entire house to show "I Lost to a Baby" written in presumably blood all over the walls and floors. The family walks in further to see Lynn covered in the same blood.]

 **Lynn:** [with choked sobs] I... lost to a baby. To a baby... [collapses just after writing out the last one]

[Her family are flabbergasted, all except Lucy, who goes up to her unconscious sister and examines the blood closer.]

 **Lucy:** It's alright. This isn't her actual blood. She just got into my fake blood in the fridge instead.


End file.
